In recent years, heavy duty tires mounted on trucks, buses, and the like maintain the shape of the tread portion due to the tires having a low aspect ratio while having a circumferential reinforcing layer disposed in a belt layer. The circumferential reinforcing layer is a belt ply having a belt angle that is substantially 0° with respect to the tire circumferential direction, and is disposed so as to be stacked upon a pair of cross belts. The technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent Nos. 4642760B, 4663638B and 4663639B, as well as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-522686 are conventional pneumatic tires that are configured in this manner.
A pneumatic tire has a problem in that uneven wear of a shoulder land portion needs to be suppressed.